The Research Development and Dissemination Core of the Center for Advancing Care in Serious Illness is comprised of two units: the Research Training Unit and the Research Dissemination Unit. The trainin initiative for pre- and post-doctoral students has been ongoing within the Center and the faculty have had considerable success in recruitment of stellar group of trainees, including many of minority status. As a result, they have fostered a growing cadre of individuals who can engage in practice relevant research upon which the care of the seriously ill and their families can be based. While there have been dissemination activities within the Center, they have not been as systematically developed as those proposed in this continuation initiative. We propose to continue ongoing seminars and colloquia for faculty in the center focused on biological and psychological issues relevant to serious illness. We also propose to establish a consortium of researchers and clinicians to develop translational strategies so that our research findings reach practitioners, consumers, providers, and payers in a timely manner.